Once Upon A Time
by Lady Potter
Summary: This story is about two elfs, and their cabu, no i'm joking this is a story about an original charater looking for the truth and...yeah. Just as a warning, flames will be used to light my fireplace you flame me, i don't care this is after all the stuff ha


Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR so don't sue me ok? Just read the stupid story and shuddup.   
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
"Nycola, tis time to come inside," said a young woman from the entrance to the tiny garden.  
  
  
A small child at the age of six looked up at the woman and smiled saying, "Okay momma."  
  
The young woman closed her eyes in sorrow as the little girl stood and brushed the dirt off of her skirt. Everytime the little girl called her momma it nearly broke her heart. The reason was that she wasn't this child's mother. She was left on the doorstep as a baby wrapped in a deep green traveling cloak. This woman's name was Jezabella and her husband's was Nicodemus. So the pair cared for this child for all this time.   
  
Nycola walked up to Jezabella and took hold of her skirt and looking up at her with glittering emerald green eyes. Jezabella smiled down at her and kissed her forehead before taking her hand.   
  
"Momma, I made this for you," said Nycola handing Jezabella a woven wreath of daisies and other wild flowers.   
  
"Thank you Nycola, tis beautiful."  
  
"Put it on momma, then you can pretend to be a princess!"  
  
Jezabella smiled and placed the wreath of flowers on her head and looked down at the beaming child. Nycola smiled and clapped in excitement.   
  
As they walked through the door they found Nicodemus sitting at the small scrubbed table. He was tall and well built from working on their small farm. His dark brown locks framed his young weathered face. A set of deep brown eyes glittered happily to see the return of his wife and daughter. Jezabella was of medium height and had chocolate brown hair that came to her shoulders. Her skin also tanned from working on their farm and soft blue eyes.   
  
Nycola was a totally different story. Her skin was soft and creamy and her eyes a dazzling emerald green. Her hair was well down to her elbows and a gold to rival that of the real substance. They hung in beautiful curls. She seemed to be so delicate yet she was so strong.   
  
They sat at their table eating their supper of meat and fresh vegetables. After supper was over and Jezabella had washed and Nycola had dried the dishes, Nycola sat upon Nicodemus' lap for her bedtime story. Nearly everynight she fell asleep before he finished the story. When he had finished he picked her up and tucked her into bed upstairs in the loft closing the door to the steps behind him and sitting back down with his wife.   
  
"She will find out sooner or later Jez," said Nicodemus.   
  
"I know, but I don't want her to. For if she does find out then we will have to explain to her that we are not her parents and I don't think she could handle such a shock. Let us not speak of this now, for I am tired and need rest." said Jezabella getting up.   
  
At that moment the door crashed to the ground and two ugly creatures appeared.   
  
Nicodemus reached for his sword and pushed Jezabella back.  
  
"What do you what?!" yelled Nicodemus.   
  
The creatures exchanged looks before attacking shooting both Jezabella and Nicodemus with arrows. After raiding the house for supplies and other various objects they left, without knowing that upstairs sleeping lay a small child who in the morning would wake to find both of the people she had ever known as her parents dead on the floor.   
  
The next morning Nycola woke and wondered why she could not hear the bustling of her parents downstairs. She grabbed her teddy bear and walked down the stairs. She opened the door and poked her head out.  
  
"Momma? Daddy?" she called, but no one answered.   
  
She stepped out and walked down the hall and around the corner and found them dead on the floor. Nycola blinked a couple of times before running to the side of her mother and shook her, tears spilling over her cheeks.   
  
"Momma!! Momma wake up!" yelled Nycola to no avail.   
  
She fled from the small house and ran into the woods still in her white night dress. Day was just breaking and the sun was bathing everything in a golden light. She ran for what seemed like hours before she tripped and fell into leaves and mud. She just lay there as the tears flowed from her eyes. She had no one. She closed her eyes and let herself be carried off into a dreamless sleep.   
  
***  
  
Elladan walked through the forest that morning thinking to himself and moving to check on the guards that patrolled the northern boarder or Rivendell. He stopped abruptly when he nearly tripped over something on the ground. He looked down to see what it was that he nearly tripped over and found it to be a very dirty child sleeping in the leaves. He knelt down next to the child and gently shook it to wake it.   
  
Her eyes fluttered open and he was was greeted with a set of the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. She jumped back and scurried to the trunk of the nearest tree looking frantically for someone to help her.   
  
"Child I will not harm you," said Elladan moving closer to her.   
  
She looked skeptically at him before letting him actually check her over for injury. He was a tall man in robes of deep blue and hair that flowed over his shoulders and kind dark brown eyes. She was fine except for a couple of scrapes and bruises.   
  
"My young lady why are you crying?" asked Elladan when he noticed the small tears streaming from her eyes.   
  
"My momma and daddy are dead. I don't know who killed them," cried Nycola looking up at Elladan.   
  
He looked at her with deep concern.   
  
"Where is your house child?"   
  
"I don't know, I ran in a straight line that way," said Nycola pointing back the way she came.   
  
Elladan nodded and held his hand out to her.   
  
"Come with me child. We'll take care of this for you and find you someone to take care of you."  
  
She looked at his hand before taking it and feeling of safety spread through her. Her and Elladan walked for a while before coming to a dappled horse who was teathered to a near by tree. He placed her in the saddle first then climbed up himself and rode off into the forest.   
  
After an hour's ride they came to the gates of a city that Nycola had no idea even existed. Elladan swung off of the horse and picked Nycola up and set her down on the ground.   
  
"Where am I sir?" asked Nycola.  
  
"You are in Rivendell young lady, and please call me Elladan. We shall go see my father first."   
  
Nycola nodded and slipped her small hand into his and they began walking through the buildings finally coming to a set of large oak doors. Elladan knocked twice and was greeted by the sound of a man's voice saying "enter".  
  
He walked in with Nycola in tow and his father raised his eyebrows.   
  
"Elladan what is this that you have brough before me?" asked Elrond with a smile playing his lips.   
  
"This is a young girl I stumbled upon in the boarders while going to check on the guards. Her family has been murdered. I'm afraid she has no other place to go."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well Elladan it is a noble thing you did to bring her here. I will see what I can do. Find your sister and ask her to tend to her for now. I will find her later," said Elrond smiling down at Nycola who smiled back at him.   
  
Elladan walked and talked to her about Rivendell as he looked for Arwen. She was sitting in the garden with Aragorn.   
  
"Elessar I hate to drag my sister away but I need her assistance."  
  
Aragorn nodded to Elladan and Arwen walked to him and looked down at Nycola.   
  
"What's this Elladan?"   
  
"This is Nycola Meadowbrook. Father asked me to ask you to wash and dress her. Her parents have been killed."  
  
Arwen looked down at the small girl and knelt down to her level and embraced her. Nycola hugged back feeling safe. Arwen took her hand and led her off to the baths.   
  
Nycola felt much better after being washed and was now dressed in a beautiful green gown with gold trim around the neck and sleeves. A gold leaf patteren embroidered into the front of the dress. Arwen was in the midst of brushing her hair back when she took notice to her ears.   
  
She gasped and Nycola turned and looked at her.   
  
"What's wrong Lady Arwen?" asked Nycola.  
  
"Nycola, why didn't you tell us you were an elf?"   
  
"An elf? My lady you are mistaken, I am a mortal woman's child. I know she was mortal because her ears were not pointed and neither were my father's."  
  
"Child, look in the mirror," said Arwen.   
  
She looked and gasped as well. She touched the tiny point of her ears and looked at Arwen.   
  
"What does this mean?" asked Nycola.  
  
"That means that something happened to you when you were a baby if all you remember is the mortals being your parents."  
  
This was almost too much for Nycola to take in. When Arwen finished they went straight to Elrond.   
  
"Father, she's no mortal!" said Arwen upon entering the study.  
  
"What?" asked Elrond looking at his daughter.  
  
"She's an elf," said Arwen pulling Nycola forward.   
  
Elrond looked closely at her and back at Arwen.   
  
"Well this makes things a whole lot easier. She may stay here and be your sister." smiled Elrond.   
  
Nycola looked between Arwen and Elrond.   
  
"Does this mean I've got a daddy again?" asked Nycola.  
  
Arwen nodded, "and a sister and two brothers."   
  
Nycola couldn't contain her joy and jumped into Arwen's arms. She was going to be happy and safe once more. 


End file.
